Fast Travel
Fast Travel is a mode of travel in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 that allows players to traverse long distances across the map quickly. There are three main ways to fast travel, most of which cost money. Red Dead Redemption Camp Players have the option to upgrade Arthur Morgan's camp lodgings, for a price, after the mission "Money Lending and Other Sins I". The gang will do little to help in this regard, so the task falls to players. Upgrade options can be found next to Dutch van der Linde's tent wherever the caravan ends up. Players must pay the first $220 upgrade fee before the next tier evens shows up. It is this next tier, at $325, that unlocks the fast travel map, so players will need $545 total. Once purchased, Arthur's fast travel map appears outside his wagon or inside his room at Shady Belle. After completing the first part of the Epilogue, the Fast Travel map will become available free of charge (i.e. no upgrades are needed). Al Alternatively to using the map, the player can fast travel using their camps. Upon setting up camp, the player is able to fast travel to the same places they could when using the map. Note that destinations the player can travel to are entirely dependent upon where he has already been. Due to this, and that it is difficult to raise that amount of money in the early game, players may want to wait until they have traveled to more areas. Destinations are limited to the following: *Annesburg *Armadillo (after Epilogue 1) *Beecher's Hope (after Epilogue 1) *Blackwater (after Epilogue 1) *Braithwaite Manor *Butcher Creek *Caliga Hall *Colter *Cornwall Kerosene & Tar *Emerald Ranch *Lagras *MacFarlane's Ranch (after Epilogue 1) *Manzanita Post *Pronghorn Ranch *Rhodes *Saint Denis *Strawberry *Thieves' Landing (after Epilogue 1) *Tumbleweed (after Epilogue 1) *Valentine *Van Horn Trading Post *Wapiti Indian Reservation Stagecoach Stagecoaches are another fast travel option, and they can be found in most towns. Unlike using the fast travel map, using a stagecoach requires money. Not only that, but players need to be aware of what their level of honor is for that particular town. If their honor is too low, the stagecoach will be locked. Bounties on Arthur's head can be cleared right away if players opt to pay them. Honor can also be raised by performing deeds. Like the fast travel map, Arthur will only be able to travel to destinations he has already visited. Stagecoaches, however, cannot take players back to their camp. Destinations are limited to the following: *Annesburg *Armadillo (after Epilogue 1) *Benedict Point *Blackwater *Emerald Station *MacFarlane's Ranch (after Epilogue 1) *Rhodes *Saint Denis *Strawberry *Tumbleweed (after Epilogue 1) *Valentine *Van Horn Trading Post Train Tickets for the train, which only runs between select locations, can be purchased at the Post Office. Locations include: *Annesburg *Benedict Point *Emerald Ranch *Rhodes *Riggs Station *Saint Denis *Valentine *Wallace Station Missions The last option for fast travel comes at the end of some missions. This only requires completion of the mission and accepting the option to travel. Players can, of course, refuse the option if they have other matters to tend to, but this will prevent them from fast traveling back to their camp. Cinematic Mode Cinematic Mode can be used as a form of "auto run" to reach destinations. Place a waypoint on the map, mount your horse, get up to speed on a road, and hold the touchpad/view button to engage Cinematic Mode. Your horse will automatically navigate to the waypoint. While not "fast travel," it does allow you to put down the controller for a few moments. Hostiles like bounty hunters and wild animals will still attack, and sometimes your horse fails to deal with traffic on the road as well. External links *[http://fandom.wikia.com/articles/red-dead-redemption-2-fast-travel Unlock the Semi-Hidden Fast Travel in ‘Red Dead Redemption 2’ via FANDOM, October 25, 2018] de:Schnellreise es:Viaje rápido Category:Transportation in Redemption 2